A side only she know
by Ange sevetsky
Summary: Its a romance of Xena and Gabrielle hope you guy like r and r please


It had been a long day the 2 weary women went about what they normally do though this time was different they had explored their new found love a few days ago Gabrielle smiled as she watched Xena groom Argo Xena was a mystery to some but Gabrielle knew the real Xena Xena was a warrior and always was careful to show it but when she was alone with Gabrielle she is herself she allows Gabrielle and only Gabrielle to see the soft side of her Gabrielle smiled to herself as memories of the past few days flashed in her mind

FLASHBACK #1: the confession

The battle had been hard and Gabrielle seen it for the first time as she looked into Xena,s baby blue eyes and saw something she never saw before the fear in her eyes Xena was scared she had never seen Xena this affected after a battle before she moved beside her and placed her hand on Xena,s shoulder and Xena broke down crying as Gabrielle held her " Shh it's ok Xena it's all over" Gabrielle said a she lightly stroked Xena,s arm willing her to calm down "Gabrielle there is something I want to say I… I love you I have never felt this way before but I think it's safe for me to say I,m head over heels in love with you I can only hope you feel the same way but I understand if you don,t it's your decision whether to reject me or accept my love for you" Xena said confessing the love she held for the bard no words were exchanged as green eyes met baby blues Gabrielle smiled and leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Xena,s before placing her hand on the back of Xena,s neck and kissed her the emotions spoke words of love desire and passion without not so much as one word as the kiss told them all they needed to know after a few moments they pulled away Gabrielle caressed Xena,s cheek "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that I love you Xena" with a small brush of lips they laid in each others arms

FLASHBACK #1 END:

Gabrielle smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger 2 days after the confession Xena made another one

FLASHBACK #2: Marriage and "first time"

They were sitting on a hill watching the sunset Xena bent her one knee to her chest and draped her arm over it "Hey Gabrielle?" She asked as she turned to look at her "Yeah?" Gabrielle said as she lifted her head from Xena,s shoulder "If I were to ask you to marry me what would you say?" Xena asked Gabrielle shook her head but smiled "I would say yes of course" she replied "In that case" Xena said as she moved and got down on one knee "Gabrielle will you marry me? I love you and wish to spend the rest of my life by your side" Xena said Gabrielle eyes opened wide and Xena continued"I know this is sudden but I was thinking there is always that chance we could die tomorrow it's up to us to live everyday like our last and do things before it's too late I don't want to die without being able to show you how much I love you everyday calling you baby and my wife fighting for you until my last breath I would do it all if you gave me the chance" Xena finished "Yes Xena of course I,'ll marry you " Gabrielle said ecstatic Xena jumped up and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle and spun her around joyfully and setting her on the ground and gave her a kiss packing things up they went to the Amazon village that wasn't far the told their amazon friends about the news and the wedding took place the next day the preacher did her bit and Xena began her vow "Gabrielle you have changed me I can't imagine my life without you you bring out the best in me even in death Gabrielle I will never leave you" Xena said as she slipped the ring on Gabrielle,s finger now it was Gabrielle,s turn "Xena you inspire me to be the best that I can be you showed me a world of possibilities and opportunities you give my life thrill and excitement something I could never get out of a simple farm life I know where I belong and that is with you" Gabrielle said they said

their "I do" and sealed the marriage with a kiss they celebrated into the night with their amazon friends when it got late the newly married couple slipped off to begin their honeymoon the door closed they saw the dim light of candles that were in the room already lit and waiting "Wow they set stuff up for us that was nice of them it's absolutely beautiful" Gabrielle said as she looked around Xena smiled and kissed her Gabrielle placed her hand on the back of Xena,s neck pulling her further into the kiss she softly moaned into the kiss hands began to explore as Xena teased Gabrielle,s lips with the tip of her tongue the kiss became more heated and passionate as Gabrielle slipped her tongue into Xena,s mouth tasting her they pulled away for a breath Xena undid the zipper of Gabrielle,s dress and slipped it off her shoulders kissing the bare skin the dress pooled at Gabrielle,s feet leaving her naked in front of Xena she reached her hand up and caressed her cheek Xena turned her head to kiss the Palm before trailing her fingertips down the side of Xena,s face and let her hand rest on her chest she could feel Xena,s heartbeat Xena smiled as she knew Gabrielle could feel her heartbeat "That is yours Gabrielle you have every part of me mind heart body and soul" she said as she placed her hand over Gabrielle,s Gabrielle smiled and kissed her Xena turned around her back to Gabrielle silently asking her to undress her Gabrielle undid the laces of the dress and like Xena did to her she slipped it off her shoulder and placed a kiss to the bare skin as the dress pooled at her feet they moved to the bed but Gabrielle pressed her body against Xena,s back reached around and placed her hands on Xena,s abdomen she placed a kiss to Xena,s neck as her hand explored Xena,s body her hand reached Xena,s breast her hand rested there for a few seconds before she applied pressure getting a moan from Xena who tilted her head to give her better access they laid down on the bed the rustle of sheets were heard as they went under the covers Xena Moved on top of Gabrielle and kissed her neck and marking her by biting hard after the bite she tenderly kissed the bruise that was forming "uhh… Xena" Gabrielle softly moaned she wrapped her arms around Xena,s neck the hand of one arm found its home in Xena,s dark hair and pulled her in for a kiss they let their tongues explore tasting each other fully for the first time Xena,s hand found itself on Gabrielle,s breast and she gently squeezed which caused pleasurable feelings to go throughout her body she moaned and her arms went underneath Xena,s arms and she gripped her tense shoulder blades while Xena kissed the juncture of her neck she wedged her arm between Gabrielle,s body and the mattress Gabrielle leaned up and bit Xena just as Xena had done to her it caused Xena,s chest to rumble as she gave a small growl she tenderly kissed the bite mark Xena gave a soft breath and smiled Gabrielle bucked her hips against Xena when Xena,s hand slipped under the sheets and caressed her thigh and her kisses moved to her neck every kiss and touch soft and gentle bliss and pleasure but torture at the same time she couldn't help but moan when Xena,s freed her arm and hand from underneath her and encompass her breast and her hand inched toward the wetness between her legs she moaned when she felt Xena,s first stroke to her core Xena kept it slow and gentle as to not hurt her when she felt Gabrielle was ready she gently as she could entered her with her finger claiming her taking her Xena slowly moved her finger back and forth making sure not to go too fast for Gabrielle after a few moments Gabrielle began to buck her hips against Xena,s hand and she moaned and gasped as the pace and movement changed from slow to fast then back again Xena was teasing her and she couldn't take much more "Xena" she softly moaned as her hand slipped under the covers Xena felt her fingertips trace her inner thigh before reaching her core she heard Gabrielle moaned but couldn't tell if it was because she could feel how much Xena wanted her or if it was Xena,s fingers inside of her then she felt Gabrielle,s finger enter her and she almost lost all strength as pleasure shoot through every nerve of her body "ah Gabrielle… right there" Xena moaned when Gabrielle found a spot that sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body "Gods Xena please don't stop" Gabrielle moaned in response with one last touch they both climaxed moaning eachother,s names as they reached completion Xena rolls off of Gabrielle her body half on the mattress half laying on Gabrielle in a tangle of sheets and limbs they fell asleep with memories of the days events and happy to know they will never be without each other again

THE END


End file.
